True Colours
by Opin88
Summary: Seven friends have their true colours come forth via an unfortunate event. Now, as pikmin, will they ever return home? Or will they remain that way forever? And why do they keep saying that they're in a video game?
1. Prologue

**Okay, guys! This is my pikmin fanfic. Oh boy. Now, I know I'm being hypocritical about my whole 'OC's should never be the center of attention' thing, but I got asked to do this by at least three of my friends and I crack easily under peer pressure. Therefore, we have this. Okay, now if you're coming over here from Sewing Time, then I have to say that this fanfic will have a very different upload schedule. Instead of it being once a week, it will be whenever the next chapter is done. This is because each of the characters in this fic has an irl (in real life) counterpart. Heck, I didn't even change their names! As a result, they are my betas and this story can take a while to get around to them. If you're new to my work, then please read on. However, if you're familiar with Sewing Time, then I have one more thing to say to you. If some of these guys sound familiar, then they are. Remember that the OC's that are in Sewing Time are based off of real people that I know? Well, like I said above, so are these. In fact, some of them are based off of the same people. ;) In fact, the interpretation of them in this fanfic is much closer to their real selves than the one in Sewing Time. Anyway, here we go. On to my very first pikmin fanfiction: True Colours!**

* * *

Prologue

"Through the whole darn staaaaaaage" a chorus of nerds sang! The seven seat minivan was packed full of teenagers, ready for their vacation. It may have been summer, but that didn't stop them from talking and singing about anything and everything that they could think of that was Nintendo related on their way to the convention.

"So, how long will it take to get there again, Chelsea?" asked the skinny boy that was sitting next to the driver in what appeared to be a very angry tone.

"If everything goes according to plan, then it should take us about three days, Shaun." The very short driver happily replied, knowing that he always sounded angry, even if he was happy.

"Three days with these people that I barely know…" replied a large man with a semi-soft voice, sitting just behind the passenger seat and sporting a black coat.

"HA! Well, you already know me and Chelsea… wait, the only ones out of us that you actually know are the girls!" laughed the tall, skinny, girl that sat beside him, directly behind the driver.

"Yes, I know you very well, Wrenny." He said back to her, before proceeding to laugh some more. Another boy that was sitting on the door side of the three back seats, and was actually quite fat, decided to join in the conversation, trying to sound serious, but laughing at the same time.

"Hey, hey, Dane, you're lucky that we chose to take you over Ethan or Zane!"

"Yeah, thanks by the way, Jacob." He responded while another boy was laughing his ass off in the background. Jacob then grabbed that boy who was sitting directly next to him and in the middle of the three back seats, and began to laugh with him. Dane let a bit of laughter loose before saying

"Well, at least Andrew's laughing too." To which, the boy fairly average-looking boy in question, who had done nothing but laugh, finally spoke up.

"Yeah, that was actually pretty funny, although he _does_ know me!" In his laughter, though, he accidently hit the one quiet boy, who was sitting on the other side of him and finally looked up from his 3DS game.

"Woah, Andrew!" He said in a very quiet tone, obvious that he actually had some sort of vocal issue.

"Sorry, Mitch" Andrew quickly apologized to him, leaving neither party to think anything of it. However, before anything else could be said, a bump in the road knocked them all back to reality. Looking out the windows, they noticed that they were pulling into a trailer park.

"Umm… Chelsea? What are we doing here?" Jacob asked the driver, who was also the one who had planned the whole trip.

"If we want to get there in time, then we have to rough it tonight. Don't worry, though, it's just for tonight." She replied in a matter-of-factly tone. Considering that she was the only one who had graduated high school yet, she was greatly respected among the group… that, and she was paying most of the expenses for the trip.

"Ok, boys, go pick out a campsite while I pay for the night." She told them as she stood at the kiosk. They then took off in search around the area, sticking together because they were in unfamiliar territory. Meanwhile, they talked mainly about various things from video games.

"Yeah, I think I'm the only PC gamer here." Dane summarized. There were no shouts of distain from all of the others, who were console gamers. Instead, there was simply a collective shrug.

"I don't really think that matters. Either you're a gamer, or not… and, frankly, I do dabble a bit in PC games as well." Jacob began to voice the collective thoughts of the rest of the group. All the while, either they had stopped paying attention, or they just decided not to say anything.

As the group continued on, they began to branch out, feeling more comfortable with the surrounding area. Wrenny and Dane walked next to each other, what with having known each other for quite a while. Shaun and Mitchell decided to walk together and talk excitedly about the upcoming convention. Finally, Jacob and Andrew, the two who had known each other since they were born, were chatting about a few, quite random, things.

"Well, yeah. I mean, all things considered, I always go to the ice world first. Why the heck would anyone want to go to the water wooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-" Jacob yelled, as he fell off the edge of a steep slope that had seemingly come out of nowhere. The boy wasn't necessarily clumsy, but everyone had their moments. All of the others rushed over immediately, wondering if he was okay.

"What happened?" Chelsea's voice came out of nowhere. Looking behind, the remaining teenagers could see the van off a little ways in the distance and the, much closer, woman who looked very confused as to why all of her friends were crowded around the edge of a slope. All that anyone could do was stare in between the edge and her before Andrew finally broke the silence.

"Jacob fell" was all he had to say as he pointed down, off the edge of the slope.

"SHIT!" She yelled. Not only was she concerned for her friend, but if anything happened to him, then she knew that it would be her head on the chopping block. After all, out of the only three _legal_ adults who were there, the parents considered her as the most responsible. Therefore, she was technically responsible for the other six. This didn't come to her mind first, though, because it didn't have enough time before…

"I'm okay!" could be heard from the bottom of the slope. Everyone sighed in relief, but that didn't stop Andrew, Chelsea, and Shaun from running down there to help the youngest member of the group. Subsequently, Mitchell, Wrenny, and Dane followed soon after. When they reached the bottom, all of them were relieved to find that Jacob really was unharmed.

"It's okay, guys, you didn't need to come after me. I'd have been able to make it back on my own." Jacob tried to reassure the others. However, Chelsea soon interjected him by saying

"Yeah, but why the hell not?" Failing to find a good argument to that, Jacob simply shrugged and began to trek back up. That was until Shaun's voice came through.

"Hey, guys, I think I found something." At this, everyone began to crowd around and see that he was talking about a cave. Mitchell laughed.

"Ha, ha… you do realize that there could be something in there, right?" He asked, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'd be something like a bear. After all, they're supposed to stink worse than Jacob's room, and I don't smell anything." Shaun rebuttled, ignoring the yell of indignation that came from the boy.

"Heh, yeah… and if the Zelda series has taught me anything, it's to explore!" Chelsea stated, taking a cautious step into the cave, completely forgetting about the camping idea. The others quickly followed behind, aware that there could be something dangerous lurking around any corner, but not wanting their friend to have to face whatever that may be, alone! Quickly enough, though, they came upon a clearing in the cave that seemed to have a skylight illuminating the area.

However, it was what was around the room that caught the attention of everyone. There were seven giant, multicolored flowers scattered around. In fact, the colours were red, yellow, blue, white, purple, grey, and pink and they were so big, that any one of the teenagers could use one of them as a bed if they wanted. For a while, though, they simply stared at these flowers. Yet, it couldn't stay that way when there was someone like Wrenny with them.

"EMAGERD, GIANT FLOWERS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then went rushing over to the nearest flower, (the pink one) in order to jump into the center. Thankfully, the flower didn't even buckle underneath her weight (although that wasn't really saying much). The others laughed, having become much calmer about the flowers. While Jacob and Andrew decided to ignore them after the initial surprise, Shaun and Chelsea walked up to their favorite colours, red and blue respectively, and began to poke them, still somewhat cautious, about them. Dane simply walked up to a random one, the yellow one, and began to see if he could smell it. Mitchell, on the other hand, walked up to the purple one and began look at it like he was studying it.

Jacob, however, being the little devil that he was, (and not really caring much about the flowers) decided to sneak up behind Mitchell and push him into the center of it. After all, it couldn't be that bad if Wrenny jumped right into the pink one, and nothing happened, right? The flower provided a very soft landing for Mitchell as he fell, but he still looked kind of pissed.

"Jacob, why'd you have to go and do thaaaaaaat?" He drew out his last word as the petals of the flower began to quickly close around him. He didn't even get a chance to reach out before the petals closed shut. Jacob, shocked by this and laughing at the fact that the flower actually closed, took a few steps back. However, not looking where he was going, he tripped over what was behind him and fell right into the center of the grey flower!

Jacob yelled as the grey petals closed around him. Soon enough, a yell could be heard coming from the pink flower as it swallowed Wrenny up.

"I'MMA GETTIN' A FLOWER HOUSE, BITCHES!" came her voice (that was very detached from the situation, as usual) before it was cut off. Dane, Shaun, and Chelsea all stood there, petrified from what they had just witnessed. Andrew, however, was springing right into action, determined to help his best friend, Jacob, get out of that accursed flower. In fact, he was so distracted with it, that he didn't notice the white flower that he had stepped on until it was too late.

With a yell, Andrew saw the light fade away as the petals closed around him. That wasn't all though. The remaining three teenagers finally snapped out of it and quickly elected to go and get help! However, before anyone could do anything, a single vine reached out from each of the three remaining flowers, grabbing the closest person that there was to them!

Screams could be heard coming from the cave, but there was no one there to hear them as the red flower pulled Shaun in, the yellow flower pulled Dane in, and the blue flower pulled Chelsea in. Soon enough, the entire room was completely silent once again. Seven very colourful flowers having finally gotten their fill...

* * *

**So there you have it. If you like it then YAY! If you don't like it then I understand. Here's a little bonus, though. You probably know who's going to be what colours, but do you know which of these characters is me? If you guess correctly, then you'll get to suggest something that happens to these guys... just as long as it doesn't involve a character death. :/ Either way, though, tell me what you think via a review and I'll see you guys next week for chapter 1... okay, I know that I said that the upload schedule for this would be different from Sewing Time, but I already have chapter 1 finished and I just want to 'dip my toe before I jump in', so to speak. Anyway, for real this time, I'll see you guys next week!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh wow. This one story officially has my highest review to chapters posted ratio ever. Thank you guys so much! :D Anyway, the little contest that I was holding is now over and yes, everyone who guessed got it right. I am, indeed, Chelsea! Thank you to all who guessed and I really do love you all. Honestly, though, I tried to pin this fic as a comedy, but I couldn't find it on the list. :/ Oh well. I don't really have much else that I want to say before showing off the first chapter, so yeah. I'm just going to respond to the guest reviews, and we'll go on ahead!... Wait a minute, the only guest reviewer is The Drone... oh well, let's see. I've used my 3DS to read and review stories before. Considering that I still used the tiny one back then, it was rather frustrating. Especially considering the fact that my touch screen was perpetually off of calibration because of excessive Kid Icarus: Uprising playing, lol. Honestly, I'm sure that you'll remember who's who before long and, yes, this story will be in the third person. ;) As far as us meeting any captains, or even pikmin for that matter, I have something very special planned. :D Lol, and I plan to have usage of more things that are related to pikmin 3 than any of the other games. I hope you enjoy!**

**Now, finally, here's the first real chapter of True Colours!**

* * *

Jacob felt like he was in a warm bed on a cold morning. Like he didn't want to get up. The top of his head was chilly, though, so he tried to pull it in with the rest of himself. Unfortunately, it didn't work, seeing as it was almost like he was stuck in something. This confused him, so he tried to poke his head out in order to see what was going on. Yet, he still didn't move.

At this point, he realized that he was stuck in something that was all around him, like a pit, or something. However, he could also feel like he could breathe, so he didn't panic. Instead, he began to shift slightly, wondering if he could possibly shift out of whatever he was stuck in. As he felt the cool air reach more of his head, he knew that it was working!

Eventually, his face reached above ground and he opened his eyes. He was still in the cave that he remembered being in before the flower took him… or at least, that was what it looked like. Either way, he managed to free his arms and push against the ground, thus pulling the rest of his body up. Almost immediately, he fell over and began to struggle in getting up. Although he was quite heavy in the first place, he felt heavier than usual.

After some time, he managed to flick himself so that he was standing once again. Wondering why the heck he felt so heavy, he began to look down at his body and see nothing but a grey, rock-like substance. Slight suspicion rose up in him before he looked at his arms. What he saw were incredibly slender arms that had only three fingers at the tips. What threw him for the biggest loop, though, was when he saw a grey stem drop into his view from above, sporting a leaf on the end.

"What the fuck?" he asked to no one in particular. Looking around, he saw six other sprouts sticking out of the ground. The sprouts reminded him of pikmin, but he knew that pikmin were only an inch tall… and fictional, so he tried to dismiss the idea of that. However, the fact still remained that he looked like a rock pikmin in his mind. Confused, he began to think back to what had happened. Eventually, he confirmed that this was just a dream. An awesome dream, but a dream nonetheless.

Remembering that the others were there as well, he began to think of who he would pluck first. Figuring that he would fair best with the only other one who was an expert of pikmin (although he always beat her in multiplayer), he began to seek out Chelsea. Quickly, he came to the conclusion that if she would be any of them, then she would be the blue one.

Upon reaching the surface, Chelsea acted very groggy and grumbly. This was typical of her after having just been woken up. However, she snapped straight to alertness when she saw the rock pikmin that was towering over her.

"Wait, what the fu-" she began. However, she was soon cut off by Jacob, saying

"I said the same thing."

"Wait, Jacob?! How? Huh? What?... is that you?" she eventually got out.

"Yeah, I was thinking that this was just a dream, but in seeing how you reacted, I'm beginning to doubt it, slightly." He told her. She then looked thoughtful and stated

"I was about to declare this as a dream, but now that you mention it, it's too vivid. Plus, my dreams never suggest that they're dreams." Afterwards, Chelsea noticed her tiny, blue hands and went wide eyed. Thankfully, Jacob prevented her from freaking out by saying

"Ok, I have absolutely no explanation whatsoever as to why we've been turned into pikmin, but look." He pointed towards the other sprouts.

"Maybe those are the others. Come on, let's pluck 'em and see."

"O- okay" Chelsea replied, still in shock. Meanwhile, Jacob walked over to the red one and pulled.

"Ooooooohhhhh… what?" came Shaun's groggy voice from the red pikmin.

"Shaun? Umm… don't freak out." Chelsea cautiously said, obviously having recovered from the shock. Shaun looked up and saw the blue and rock pikmin above him. Immediately, he began to back away. Having never played a pikmin game before, he barely knew what he was looking at. However, he did manage to figure it out because of his memories of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Wait… pikmin? What the hell? Am I in a dream?"

"I wish I could say yes, buddy." Chelsea said.

"Wait, Chelsea, is that you?" he replied. Before she could answer, though, Jacob cut in, saying

"Yeah, that's her… and yes, this is me." Shaun didn't even know what to think anymore. He just sat there, trying to take it in. Chelsea then decided to sit beside him and try to comfort him, while Jacob decided to walk up to the yellow sprout, and pulled.

"Huh?" Dane's voice came, clear as day.

"Hmm… not who I was expecting…" Jacob mused before walking away, trying to figure something out. By this point, Shaun was up and Chelsea was walking over to Dane.

"Wait, hold on! Who… what are you?" Dane began to freak out.

"Dane, it's me: Chelsea. Yes, I'm a blue pikmin. Yes, Shaun's a red pikmin. Yes, Jacob's a rock pikmin, and yes, you're a yellow pikmin." Chelsea summarized.

"Wha-? How?" Dane waited for an answer.

"I have no freaking clue. Although, I think it might've had something to do with those flowers from earlier." Chelsea answered.

"Oh my god, how are we going to get out of this?!" Dane shouted. However, before anyone could answer him, Jacob cut the conversation off by asking

"Hey, did you guys see which flower Andrew fell into?" Dane, Chelsea, and Shaun all looked at each other before saying, in synch,

"White."

"Kay." Came the reply before Jacob rushed over to the white stem and pulled, only to reveal an Andrew who was pretty much already awake.

"What's goin' on?" Andrew asked while yawning.

"We've all been turned into pikmin, now deal with it." Jacob plaintively said to him.

"Uhh… okay." Andrew quickly said. Dane was left confused, but Shaun and Chelsea just ended up shaking their heads. After all, that was Andrew for them. How he managed to take this so easily boggled their minds, but then they turned to the only two that weren't plucked yet. Quickly, Shaun and Chelsea ran over to pull the purple sprout.

"Eeeeerrrrr… what the?" came Mitchell's soft voice.

"Glad to see you're up." Shaun greeted

"Now, before you freak out, yes, we're pikmin. However, I think that if we stay calm, then we can find a way out of this mess." Chelsea tried to coo him. As she continued to reassure Mitchell that everything would be okay, Dane finally snapped back and ran over to the pink sprout.

"So then this one must be Wrenny!" He stated, pulling on the sprout. However, this time, the one being pulled didn't pop out and land nearby, she tumbled across the entire room!

"Oh, oh, OW! Ooooohhhh" came her voice as she bounced to the opposite end. Immediately, Dane ran over to her and asked her if she was okay.

"Ow… Dane? What the hell happ-" She cut herself off as she opened her eyes to see a yellow pikmin bent over her. Behind the yellow one, she could see pikmin of blue, red, white, purple, and rock staring at her in concern. Awkward silence took over as the others let her try to process what she was seeing. Eventually, though, knowing Wrenny, they were all preparing for the

"OH MY GOD, PIKMIN! WHO DID THIS?! AHH, THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

"Stop yelling, Wrenny!" Dane said to her, trying to save everyone's eardrums. Immediately, she froze. Before she could say anything, though, Chelsea piped up.

"Okay, Wrenny, I know you're excited, but please calm down." Chelsea then explained the situation one more time for Wrenny. Meanwhile, Dane helped her up and the others all crowded over to the same spot.

"… So now, we have to find some sort of way to get back to normal… oh, and did I mention that pikmin are only about an inch tall?... Yeah, if this is legit, then expect everything to be much, MUCH bigger!" Chelsea finished her explanation. Afterward, she then urged everyone to leave the cave. However, Wrenny and Mitchell had trouble keeping up. While Mitchell was just being downright slow (as expected of a purple pikmin), Wrenny kept on tripping. Eventually, though, Jacob turned to her and said

"Hey, you do realize that you have wings, right Wrenny?"

"Wait, what?" Wrenny asked before she began to turn her head in an attempt to look at her back. Eventually, she managed to twist her neck to see them. Upon realizing it, she began to move the wings and flap them. Before she knew it, she was hovering a little bit off of the ground.

"Wrenny can fly… we're all doomed." Dane deadpanned. She then began to laugh, but because she was inexperienced, she stated to fall to the side. After she caught herself, Chelsea attempted to save the day by saying.

"Okay, let's just get out of this cave before we do anything else." Everyone agreed, wanting to get away from Wrenny. After all, they knew that it was only a matter of time before she actually started having fun with it. When they finally made their way out, though, they saw absolutely no familiar territory at all. The cave wasn't in a forest anymore; it was in a frozen wasteland. Everyone stared in awe for a few moments before they began to shiver.

"It's so cold!" Mitchell stated, trying to break the silence. Chelsea then responded by saying

"Yeah, but we can handle it. After all, there's a reason that the place we lived is called Alberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrta." Upon hearing the familiar pun that she was ready to whip out at any time, everyone facepalmed. Soon after, though, they started to explore a little bit more. The place was quite barren, but those who had played the pikmin games before knew that didn't mean that it was deserted.

"I just hope that we don't come across anything dangerous." Chelsea mused. She would rather not deal with that kind of stuff. However, Jacob quickly chimed in with his two cents.

"Yeah, or else it'll be dead on the ground before long." The others (minus Andrew) looked at Jacob in concern. A very loud sigh could be heard coming from Chelsea.

"Jacob… you do realize that pikmin are only a threat if they're in groups of over twenty… and there's only seven of us, right?" she said, trying to get him to see reason.

"Yeah, but a small group can be effective too. Heck, it's possible to take down nearly any enemy completely alone." He stated as he tried to convince her that everything would be alright.

"But it's stupid." She deadpanned. Jacob just shrugged at this, knowing that it was true, and motioned for the others to hurry up. Afterwards, he simply stated

"The point I'm making is that if we _need_ to, we _can_ defend ourselves." Finally seeing his point, everyone agreed that he was right and then continued on. Coming across a snow drift, they began to climb it (well, Wrenny just flew to the top, but she was still willing to wait for the others). However, just as they were reaching the midway point, a certain member of the snavian family decided to show its face!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!" Chelsea yelled as she began to flee. She began to repeat herself over and over, while running as fast as she possibly could. Wrenny saw what was going on and began to hyperventilate while yelling

"Everybody stay calm! Stay calm! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She proceeded to fly around in circles, making it extremely difficult for the burrowing snagret to catch her. Jacob then began to get its attention by saying

"It's alright, now how much would you like for you to leave us alone? Ten? Twenty? Fifty?" However, as he tried to bribe the snagret, it attempted to eat him. Thankfully, Mitchell managed to jump into him. What with purple pikmin being ten times heavier than any of the other types, the two were sent rolling off in the direction that Mitchell had tackled Jacob. The two rolled down the hill together, almost creating a snowball.

Meanwhile, Andrew decided that Wrenny's screaming had gotten annoying, so he waited until she was close enough to the ground, and he tackled her down, making her stop moving! This put the two of them in danger of being eaten, but apparently, the snagret was smarter than it looked. Unlike most snagrets, it recognized the poisonous white pikmin as being just that and it turned away to look at the others. Seeing that Chelsea had ran out of its current range, and that both Jacob and Mitchell had pretty much achieved the same thing, it then turned to Dane and Shaun.

Once it made eye contact with Shaun, he began to rush forward, zigzagging randomly to avoid getting eaten. No one messes with his friends and gets away with it! Dane, on the other hand, turned tail and ran after Chelsea, finally realizing that this thing meant business. The snagret was about to lunge for him, but it seemed as though Shaun had finally reached it, and was beginning to attack! Meanwhile, Chelsea finally turned around and called to retreat. Wrenny was more than happy to get out of there, but seeing as it didn't look like Shaun had heard her, Andrew spoke up.

"Dude, let's get the fuck outta here! Everyone else's gone."

"Yeah, but it still tried to hurt my friends!"

"It's okay, everyone's okay, now Chelsea just said to retreat, so let's retreat!"

"Ugh, fine…" Shaun finally begrudgingly agreed. The snagret, though, had different plans. Thankfully, it was a smarter snagret, and it refrained from chomping down on Shaun when Andrew stood right in between the two. Frustratedly, it shook its head and dove back into the ground. This left the other two people to quickly climb back down the hill and join the others. Upon seeing them, Chelsea sighed.

"Well… that happened." She said, matter of factly. A head count was then taken, only to discover that everyone was safe and accounted for. Suddenly, though, Jacob began to point something out in a deadpan voice.

"Uhh… guys? The sun is setting."

"Seriously?!" Chelsea also deadpanned.

"What's that mean?" Asked Shaun, who knew that if the ones who actually played the pikmin games were concerned about something, then it was something worth being concerned over. Thankfully, Chelsea was quick to answer.

"It means that nocturnal predators are starting to wake up." She was then cut off by Jacob, who said

"This means that there are things that are coming to eat your face off."

"JACOB!" Chelsea yelled at him, knowing that saying it like that would only scare the others, and make them all upset. Soon enough, the other five teenagers were berating him over it… except for Dane. Instead, Dane was just trying to get everyone to calm down. Eventually, though, the loudest voice (Chelsea's) rose above all the others.

"Would everyone just SHUT THE FUCK UP?! *sigh* Okay, all that we need to do is find appropriate shelter somewhere, and frankly, I think that that cave that we woke up in should be good enough! Okay? OKAY!" Realizing that she was ranting, everyone just decided to stay quiet and let her finish. However, as soon as she did so, she marched straight off and back to the cave that she had indicated.

"This is going to be a loooooong night…" Mitchell stated before long, while everyone who wasn't Chelsea simply agreed, hoping that she hadn't heard that statement.

* * *

**The irl Wrenny, Dane, and Shaun all told me that they especially loved this, so yeah! Apparently, I captured Wrenny perfectly, according to her and Dane! *sweatdrop* Anyway, yes, I do get like that when I'm angry. Also, Andrew wanted me to link you guys to one of his youtube videos... well, not exactly. In the video, it states that there is a 'guest' of sorts. The irl Andrew is that very same guest, so I suggest you check it out! Just remember: White sleeves = white pikmin! XD I'll just put the link at the end of the AN. Either way, though, if you liked this chapter, then let me know in a review and if you didn't like it, then tell me what I could've done better in a review as well. ;) Oh, and one more thing! I'll only ever update this on Wednesdays, so you don't have to check back every single day for another update. This, however, does not mean that it will be updated _every_ Wednesday. In fact, I don't even know when chapter 2 will be done. Bear in mind, though, that I am working on it as often as I can! ;D Now, for that youtube video that I was talking about (hopefully won't delete it from here):**

**watch?v=2SaB-05BpKw**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this chapter hasn't been Dane-approved as of yet, but he told me to post it anyway. :/ Therefore, if you have this story on an alert of some sort, then don't be surprised if there is a non-Wednesday update that yields no new chapters. -_- I just wanted to get that out there. :P Anyway, there was only one guest review and I'm not quite sure if I've responded to this one yet, but okay. To The Drone: Well, I've decided to make this day a little bit calmer. That doesn't mean, though, that the whole story will calm down. This is only a little bit of light along the way. Also, I used to only read fanfiction on my 3DS, but then I got a kick-ass laptop, so yeah... Either way, about them fighting the water wraith, you don't have to worry at all! I started planning something the moment that I saw your review and I think that I just might have something good! :D However, you'll have to wait on it like everyone else who guessed correctly! Don't worry, though, it's coming!**

**Alright, now let's get the show on the road. ;)**

* * *

Chelsea wasn't mad, she just wanted everyone to calm down. This could be very well seen when the group returned to the cave, tired from the day's exploring and their run in with the snagret. Due to the fact that she was in the front, Chelsea made it inside first and promptly sat down on the floor with her back to one of the walls while sighing in the process. The other teenagers piled in as well, with Mitchell being the last one. Thankfully, he found a large rock that none of the others had thought about lifting because it was too heavy, and he blocked off the entrance. This left only the light of the luminescent mushrooms that had seemed to grow over the course of the day.

"How is that even possible?" Dane asked in regards to the fungi growing so quickly.

"I have no idea." Chelsea deadpanned. Jacob then sat beside her and put his arm around her in a sort of side hug. She quickly returned this, seeing as the two had been dating before all of this madness. In response to seeing the two sitting together, all of the others quickly sat down, themselves and an eerie silence came over the room. Eventually, though, it was broken by Mitchell saying

"So, what the hell was that thing out there?" At this, Jacob looked over to him and simply stated

"It's called a 'Burrowing Snagret'. It was a boss in the first Pikmin game, it appeared several times in Pikmin 2 (once a boss, many times a mini boss), and it appeared once in Pikmin 3 as a mini boss." Hearing his side of the explanation, Chelsea chimed in by saying

"As the name suggests, it burrows its way underground, but it will always only ever stay in one single area. When I played Pikmin 2 for the first time, I lost nearly every single one of my pikmin to my first burrowing snagret. *sigh* Don't worry, though, as long as we simply avoid it, we should be fine." Those who hadn't played a pikmin game before listened closely, while those who had simply reminisced their time playing the game… that was, if they weren't Wrenny.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE! Guys, look at me go!" She shouted, clearly enjoying her power of flight. She flew all around the cave, seeming to never run out of energy. At this, everyone sighed. Trust Wrenny to completely shatter the mood. Heck, she even tried to fly upside-down in her fun. However, it was when she tried to pick Shaun up by the sprout that someone finally yelled at her.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he shouted while flailing about for something that he could possibly throw at her. Meanwhile, she angled herself to be able to drop him next to Dane. She didn't want to piss him off _too_ much. After all, Shaun was actually much more violent than he made himself out to be. After this, she picked Dane up the same way. Instantly, though, she shot up at a seemingly faster rate than she expected.

"Wow, you're a lot lighter than what Shaun was… exactly how much weight did you lose?!" Dane laughed, not wanting to give Wrenny the satisfaction of the freakout. However, the ever-scientific nerd in Chelsea came through in a quick

"Well, yellow pikmin technically have a lower body density than any of the others." Dane looked at her before he threw his hands up (just barely missing Wrenny's face) and said

"Yes! I'm not a fatass anymore." Everyone laughed at this except for Jacob. Instead, he simply shouted above the laughter

"Well, that's one of us, at least. Honestly, I think I might've put on some weight when you scale everything properly." After this, he joined the laughter while Chelsea then said

"If that's even possible." To which Shaun, Mitchell, and Andrew all oh'd at Jacob and the others began to laugh even harder. By the time the laughing had subsided, Wrenny had already put Dane down and started flying around more. However, once she tried to pick up Mitchell, she found that he was so heavy that the rebound sent her to meet with the ground.

"OW! Holy crap, you weigh a ton." Wrenny said in amazement. She knew that before the pikmin switch, Dane was the heaviest due to his height AND width. Therefore, Mitchell shouldn't have been heavier than Dane. Yet, lo and behold the might of a purple pikmin. Chelsea simply explained the purple pikmin to her and then let her go on her merry way.

All throughout the night, the teenagers talked about various things like video games and the dynamics of each pikmin colour. Meanwhile, Wrenny flew around even more, making herself the center of attention at all times. Eventually, though, Chelsea suggested that they all get some sleep. Seeing that she was just trying to get Wrenny to calm down, the others agreed and got Wrenny to give in to sleep after a while. The next morning, though, the nerds were getting prepared to set out when Mitchell got everyone's attention.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering something." He said, waiting for someone to prompt him to continue. After receiving the prompt, he did so.

"There's no way that this is real, right?" At this, he received a bunch of nods of confirmation as the others thought about it.

"Well, who knows? Maybe those flowers just knocked us out and then someone found us. Afterward, they might've decided to do this to us in some sort of a virtual reality style of prank. Maybe they wanted to study how we'd react." Hearing his theory, the others shrugged. Although totally improbable, it was still more likely than their initial thought of having actually been turned into pikmin. Jacob, however, decided to interject by saying

"Then how are we feeling everything that happens to us?"

"Maybe it's that thing. That thing where if you think something is happening, then you're going to feel it happen. What was it called again?" Mitchell responded. Dane, though, was already on top of answering his question.

"You mean the placebo effect?" he asked. Mitchell then pointed to him and yelled

"Yes! That's it! Anyway, it's probably that."

"Hmm… not exactly the best theory, but I guess it's all that we've got to go on. Yeah, there's no way that this could be real." Jacob followed up. Eventually, everyone agreed that it had to be something like that. Why no one hadn't thought of it sooner was a mystery to them, but oh well. It wasn't like they could just go back and suggest it in the past, so there is was.

Either way, though, the group soon decided that it would be best to leave the cave, so they had Mitchell push the rock that was blocking the entrance out of the way. Immediately, Wrenny stated something and then flew out of the cave at top speed.

"Anyway, WHEEEEEEEEE!" Immediately after, though, she did a one-eighty and flew right back in, clutching onto Mitchell and seeming to hide behind him, all the while repeating one word over and over again to herself.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" upon looking outside, the others saw that there was a blizzard raging out there and then laughed at Wrenny. Eventually, though, Andrew said

"Come on, it's only a light snowfall. We can handle it!" Almost as if on cue, the blizzard died down a little bit. After remarking that that was rather unusual, the crew went back out. Despite Andrew's joke, it _had_ actually calmed down to a very light snowfall. Yet, once they were out of the cave, they began to look around and try to figure out where they should go.

There was no way in hell that they were going to go the same way that they initially had on the previous day. Heck, if they could avoid going that way for the rest of their lives, then they would! Therefore, they went in the exact opposite direction, not coming across anything for quite a while. During their walk, though, Mitchell noticed that Andrew had a very creepy smile on. Considering that Chelsea was the only one with an actual mouth (blue pikmin), this was quite an accomplishment. Mitchell knew that he would probably regret saying anything about it, knowing Andrew, but he did anyway.

"Umm… Andrew… what's going on?" He asked his friend. Andrew's smile didn't fade as he looked at Mitchell with his piercing, red eyes and said

"I see bones…" At this, Mitchell was confused for a moment. However, he soon figured that Andrew was just joking and being his usual, creepy self.

"What? Pfft. Stop kidding around." Mitchell said as he Andrew a playful shove. Due to the strength of the purple pikmin, Andrew actually had to sidestep a little bit. However, neither of them paid any mind to that as Andrew replied in a slightly amused, but still serious, tone of voice

"I'm not. I swear I have x-ray vision!" Mitchell was about to say something in return, but then Jacob cut right into the conversation without any warning and said

"All white pikmin do." Jacob's sudden appearance surprised the both of them, but Andrew didn't show it. Mitchell, on the other hand, did show his surprise by yelling

"Woah! Where did you come from?!" Before Jacob could say anything, though, Andrew cut back in by answering Michell's question.

"Your mom." Upon hearing this, Jacob made an exasperated face and sighed. He knew that they should have expected something like that to come out of Andrew, yet he hadn't. Mitchell, however, wasn't so quick to let Andrew off like that. Despite his soft voice, Mitchell could still get pissed off quite easily.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Knowing that Andrew would probably accept this challenge, Jacob interjected right there and stood in between the two while facing Andrew. Immediately, Jacob said in very amused, but cautious, tone

"Purple pikmin are ten times as strong as any of the others, so you might not want to pick a fight, Andrew." Jacob was hoping that Mitchell would keep his mouth shut at this, but that hope went right out the window when he said

"Yeah, I'd totally kick your ass so hard, that you'll wish you were back home!" Thankfully, though, Andrew decided to listen to Jacob and not take the bait. Instead, he simply said

"Alright, I'll listen to Jacob… but I can still see your bones." Not wanting this to go anywhere, Jacob put his hand on Mitchell's back and started trying to change the subject by talking to him about something else. However, everyone's attention soon went to Chelsea as she yelled, very loudly

"Oh-ho my god!" She then made a couple of jumps backwards with her eyes stretched wide. He eyes never leaving what was to her side, she ran and hid behind her boyfriend. Knowing that this wasn't exactly normal, the others gave her an odd look. Eventually, though, Mitchell asked her what was wrong. In response, she pointed past Jacob's shoulder and to where she had been looking. Only Jacob and Chelsea really knew exactly what that thing was, but that didn't stop the others from trying to figure it out.

"Is that-?" Andrew started, but he was interrupted by Wrenny realizing what they were looking at. A large ball that had black and yellow stripes seemed to be floating in mid-air. The ball reminded the group of the pattern that could be found on a bee, but what gave it away was the thing that only Wrenny saw because of the higher altitude that she was at.

"SPIDERS!" She yelled before she flew down and hid behind Mitchell for no other reason than the fact that he was the closest to her at the time. While the others couldn't see the web due to poor lighting, they didn't doubt that Wrenny had most obviously seen the webbing. Finally, Dane decided to chime in by asking

"Is it really that big of a deal?" As usual, Dane sounded very disinterested in anything that wasn't in his direct interests. Jacob then gave him a deadpanned look before asking, in the very same tone of voice,

"Dane, you see that black and yellow ball there?" Quickly seeing that he was going somewhere, Dane decided to simply let him continue by giving Jacob a

"Yeah?" At knowing that he had Dane's attention, he finally said

"_That's_ the spider… or as we say in pikmin, the 'arachnode'." Realizing that the black and yellow ball wasn't simply a large piece of prey that was caught in the web, but that it was the actual spider, he simply said

"Oh." Before backing away slowly. Meanwhile, Andrew decided to grab a really freaking tiny sliver of wood (that filled his hand like a javelin due to the size of pikmin in general) and throw it at the web. He hadn't intended to skewer the arachnode, so he had only thrown it so that it hit the web at its side. What with not having been able to see the web, it could be surmised that it was a pretty good throw.

When the sliver of wood hit the web, it sent vibrations up the web and to the arachnode, who uncurled its legs and walked along the web and up to the wood. As it investigated this piece of foreign material, Chelsea was the only one who averted her gaze as Mitchell yelled out

"Holy crap, that thing's HUGE!" However, Jacob had a quick little rebuttal ready in an instant with

"More like we're small. Don't forget that pikmin are only an inch tall." The others simply shrugged at this as they saw the spider cut the piece of wood free from its web and let it fall to the ground after realizing that it was inedible. After this, Jacob tried to get everybody to follow him as he left. Knowing that they shouldn't separate, no matter what, the others had no choice but to follow him in a bit of irritation that he had left that abruptly. However, they soon saw that he was actually moreso leading Chelsea away from it, so Shaun decided to ask

"What, does Chelsea have arachnophobia or something?" This question was answered by Chelsea, herself with a very rapid

"Yes!" At this, a bit of a silence enveloped the group before they came across a small pond that had a creature that caught all of their attentions. The creature looked like a giant, mutated frog and it even made the croaking sound of one. Chelsea then quickly stated

"… aaaaaaand there's a wollywog here." Shaun, Dane, and Mitchell almost laughed at how ridiculous the name sounded, but then Jacob decided to try to lighten the mood by saying

"Wait, wait… I'm a rock pikmin… therefore, I have to punch that wollywog in the face." While Chelsea facepalmed at this, having known that something like that was coming, nobody tried to stop him. Instead, Andrew simply said

"Have fun!" Seeing that nobody was going to try to stop him, he went right on ahead and walked up to the water's edge, calling out to the wollywog.

"Hey, hey! Wollywog, It's time for you to die!" He said to it. For some odd reason, it actually looked like the wollywog understood the gist of what he was saying and it made a croaking sound in response before turning to face Jacob. Quickly, Jacob backed away from the water's edge for no other reason than the fact that he a little too close to the water for his liking.

Suddenly, the wollywog jumped up and into the air before splatting itself right down and onto Jacob! Most of the others that were watching from a distance went wide-eyed at this, thinking that they had just lost their friend. The first person to speak up was Wrenny, who yelled out

"Jacob, nuuuuuu!" before Chelsea piped up with her usual nerdiness and said

"Relax, he's a rock pikmin. Rock pikmin are immune to being crushed to death." At hearing this, everyone else breathed a sigh a relief and Dane even muttered

"Oh my god, if this was 4chan…" as the wollywog hopped away and revealed a Jacob who was stuck in the ground. Thankfully, though, he managed to pull himself up and he started to run after the wollywog while yelling

"Hey! You get back here!" The creature then turned around at this and its face met with Jacob's tiny fist. However, he had managed to strike it directly in the eye, so it actually began to flee back into the water from him. Just as Jacob was about to try to coax it out, though, Shaun spoke up once again.

"Guys, I think we ought to get going." Hearing this, Jacob turned around to face Shaun and tried with argue with a playful

"But… but…" However, Chelsea paid it no mind as she repeated the whole 'sun is setting' predicament to Jacob. After all, they had to get back to their cave through all of the snow, right? Either way, Jacob saw the very logical reason behind it and caved pretty quickly. All things considered, he had really only been playing around with the wollywog, so it didn't hurt too much to just let it go for then. Although that didn't stop him from voicing how he felt about it.

"Fffffffffine…" he moaned in a submissive, but still reluctant tone. As they walked back, though, Shaun asked Jacob why daytime had only lasted a short while, but Jacob didn't really have an answer. In the games, a day only lasted about thirteen minutes. Granted, to them, it seemed like it was far longer than that, but it still felt kind of short. Either way, though, the group headed back to their shelter as quickly as they could… or at least as quickly as Mitchell could, considering that purple pikmin were the slowest type.

Once again, as soon as they got back, Mitchell blocked off the entrance with the same boulder as before. This time, though, everyone sat down at various places around the cave, even Wrenny. Noticing how abnormal this was, Shaun spoke up and asked her what was wrong. The others immediately directed their attention towards her and listened for what she had to say. After all, her attitude on this night was an amazingly huge far cry from how she had acted on the previous night. Seeing that everybody was concerned about her, Wrenny decided that it would be best to just voice her mind, as usual.

"I hate this place! I'm an inch tall and there's a bunch of giant snakes, spiders, and frogs. Not to mention that it's cold, it's wet, and there's no wifi!" Seeing why she was so upset, the others nodded their heads in agreement and slumped a little bit. Jacob, though, knew that they would get nowhere if they were all upset, so he tried to make a joke by saying

"Just connect your phone to Dane. That should work!" Dane then gave Jacob a questioning look, so Jacob simply told Dane that yellow pikmin conduct electricity. Dane then nodded to show his understanding and made it look like he was about to speak before Wrenny spoke up again and said

"Hmm… I wonder where I should stick it?" In reference to her phone. This made Chelsea, Shaun, Jacob, and Andrew all turn away in attempt to keep from outright laughing at this. They wanted to see where this was going to go! However, all that Dane replied with was a very strong look that said 'get away from me…', so Mitchell turned to Wrenny and laughed while saying

"You don't even have your phone, though." Immediately after, everyone heard Chelsea yell out

"Thank god!" And that was it. Nobody could hold in their laughter any more. All seven of the teenagers started laughing like crazy and rolling around. Heck, Wrenny even took flight once again for a little while, having pretty much forgotten what had made her so upset. After all, at least everyone was together and safe… that was... until the next day.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter might be categorized as somewhat filler, but I know that some of you just might've been a little lost of character throughout the story without this bit. Not only does it characterize us a little bit, but it just might also help someone to remember who's what colour... right? Either way, things will start going a lot heavier in the next chapter, but I'm pretty sure that it's nothing you can't handle. :/ Oh, and I do have to say that contact with Mitchell has become impossible due to personal reasons (no, he's not dead) and contact with Dane is about to become difficult, so all of the chapters from here on are not Mitchell approved and production might slow down a bit because of the difficulties involving Dane. However, this does not mean that this story will be lacking in any way other than that. I must simply ask that you all please bear with me. Thank you! Oh, and please review. I'm not the only one who loves seeing those reviews. ;)**


End file.
